


Silent Souls (Vietnamese translation)

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Percival Graves không cho phép bản thân tự huyễn hoặc mình là người tốt. Nhưng hắn cũng không bao giờ tin mình là kẻ xấu xa. Vậy lời đồn rằng hắn vô hồn là vô căn cứ.Vậy mà phần cổ tay trống trơn đến đáng ngờ của hắn lại nói lên điều ngược lại. Còn lời giải thích nào khác cho việc khuyết thiếu một dấu vết, một câu từ chắp nối linh hồn hắn và một ai đó, ngoài việc hắn vốn là kẻ vô hồn?Không hồn phách. Thì không soulmate. Logic đó là không thể chối cãi được.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silent Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527659) by [Yeoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou). 



Percival Graves không cho phép bản thân tự huyễn hoặc mình là người tốt. Nhưng hắn cũng không bao giờ tin mình là kẻ xấu xa. Phải, hắn nghiêm khắc với đám thần sáng của hắn, đòi hỏi họ phải cố gắng hết sức nhưng hắn cũng không hề dễ dãi hơn với chính bản thân.

Và dù đôi khi hắn thấy hơi khó để tạo dựng mối quan hệ với các pháp sư phù thủy chung quanh, kể cả với vô số No - Maj khắp thành phố này nữa, hắn cũng không hề có ý gì xấu với họ. Thay vào đó, hắn làm mọi thứ có thể để bảo vệ họ. Vậy lời đồn rằng hắn vô hồn là vô căn cứ.

Vậy mà phần cổ tay trống trơn đến đáng ngờ của hắn lại nói lên điều ngược lại. Còn lời giải thích nào khác cho việc khuyết thiếu một dấu vết, một câu từ chắp nối linh hồn hắn và một ai đó khác, ngoài việc hắn vốn là kẻ vô hồn?

Không hồn phách. Thì không soulmate. Logic đó là không thể chối cãi được.

Graves nhận ra mình soi gương nhiều hơn vào mỗi sáng. Cạo râu. Đánh răng. Mặc quần áo. Tất cả chỉ để tìm xem đôi mắt hắn có chút thiếu sót nào. Nếu đôi mắt đúng là cửa sổ tâm hồn, Graves không chắc đôi mắt hắn đang thể hiện điều chi.

Hắn từng đấu tay đôi với những kẻ giết người hàng loạt, những kẻ có đôi mắt hoàn toàn trống rỗng, hoặc bị nuốt chửng bởi sự điên dại tận sâu bên trong, hoặc đơn giản là đã chết.

Của hắn chỉ có sự mơ hồ. Và, nếu hắn thành thật với bản thân, còn có sự khao khát nữa.

Khi còn nhỏ, hắn - như bao người – cứ nghĩ hắn là đồ quái gở khi chẳng có chữ nào xuất hiện trong suốt những tháng năm dậy thì. Hắn chỉ biết nhìn bạn bè cùng lớp cười vui, đùa giỡn và so đo những dòng chữ trên cổ tay với nhau.

Hắn cũng từng nghĩ làm giả nó. Có gì khó đâu nhỉ. Nhưng lòng kiêu hãnh đã ngăn hắn lại. Thế là hắn vùi đầu vào học hành, quyết tâm trở thành người giỏi nhất, để cả thế giới thấy hắn xứng đáng ở mọi lĩnh vực, bằng cách vượt trội hơn tất cả đám bạn học ngu ngốc, ngô nghê, ấu trĩ quanh hắn. Năng lực pháp thuật mạnh mẽ và kiến thức uyên bác trở thành bộ giáp của hắn, và nơi chốn trú ẩn của riêng hắn.

Rồi cũng có giai đoạn hắn nổi loạn, tuyên bố mình thoát khỏi mọi gông xiềng vốn đang ràng buộc tất cả những người khác. Hoan hỉ đắm chìm trong sự tự do ảo tưởng để thực sự được làm bất cứ thứ gì mình muốn trong đời.

Hắn cũng tin vào điều này nữa, trong một khoảng thời gian. Rằng không bị ràng buộc với một kẻ lạ mặt nào đó khiến hắn trở nên đặc biệt và vượt trội hơn tất cả mọi người.

Hắn trèo dần lên nấc thang thành công, không chút trở ngại gì vì ngoài bản thân hắn chẳng quan tâm đến ai hết. Hắn không phí thời gian vào việc kiếm tìm, loay hoay đoán chừng và xộc vào mọi cuộc chạm trán, biết rõ rằng mình cực kỳ an toàn và không ràng buộc gì cả. Quyền lực nằm ở trong đó và hắn nắm bắt nó rất nhanh.

Nhưng khi ánh bạc nhuộm dần bên tóc mai, và vết thời gian hằn rõ hơn trên mặt, hắn đối diện với sự thật. Rằng hắn chết mòn trong một cuộc đời cô đơn, chỉ biết trơ mắt nhìn người ta có đôi có cặp hạnh phúc vui vẻ, trong khi hắn chỉ có một mình. Và đột nhiên sự tự do mà hắn có lại chẳng còn đáng mong muốn thêm một chút nào nữa.

Có một đoạn thời gian, hắn nuôi một thói quen mà chính hắn cũng thấy đáng khinh là xoa nắn phần cổ tay trống trơn mỗi khi hắn thấy cặp đôi nào đó đi ngang qua hắn, tay trong tay, trái tim hòa nhịp và mãi không xa rời.

Phải cương quyết lắm hắn mới bỏ được cái tật đó, chôn sâu niềm khao khát trong tim vào tận đáy lòng. Và lời đồn thổi về việc linh hồn hắn khiếm khuyết lại vang dội bên tai hắn rõ ràng hơn.

Nhiều năm trôi qua. Không thiếu tiếp xúc nhưng thiếu hẳn sự liên hệ. Chẳng có ràng buộc nào trói chân, nhưng cũng chẳng có điểm tựa cho mỗi lần sa ngã. Và lời đồn thì chưa bao giờ dừng lại.

_Thật dị thường._

_Mừng là ngài ấy bên phe ta._

_Chắc ngài ấy cô đơn lắm._

Hắn biết người ta thương hại hắn – ít nhất người ta cũng không sợ hãi hay ghê tởm gì – và hắn ghét vậy. Ghét cái giả thiết rằng hắn cần sự thương hại kia. Rằng hắn thua kém những người đó chỉ vì đời này hắn chẳng có ai để coi trọng hơn chính mạng sống của mình. Hơn cả công việc và trách nhiệm hắn đang gánh vác trên vai.

Chẳng lẽ họ không thể thấy đó là lợi thế sao, cho một Sở trưởng Sở An ninh Pháp thuật, là không có điểm yếu nào? Không dễ bị tổn thương nữa. Họ chỉ thấy đáng thương hại, hắn lại thấy sự kiên cường. Phải mạnh mẽ thì mới chịu đựng được nỗi trống vắng một đời dai dẳng. Bao lâu nay, hắn luôn thành công như thế.

Và rồi một cậu bé xuất hiện. Một chàng trai. Một chàng trai trẻ măng trong bộ quần áo chẳng hề vừa vặn, với mái tóc kém hấp dẫn nhất mà người ta sẽ chẳng bao giờ khuyên cắt kiểu đấy, rúm ró thu mình như muốn giấu tiệt bản thân đi. Da dẻ dính sát lấy xương cốt bên dưới. Chẳng có mấy lạng thịt để mà chống chọi với giá lạnh.

Graves thấy cậu, theo dõi cậu, dường như cảm nhận được cậu từ tận xương tủy. Đau đớn và khổ sở và chẳng hiểu tại sao. Và thế là hắn quan sát nhiều thêm, thấy sinh vật lạc loài kia co quắp bên từng góc phố, rụt rè đưa tờ rơi cho từng người lạ qua đường. Thấy cậu lén lút dậm chân cho đỡ cóng, hà hơi vào đôi bàn tay. Thấy cậu khúm núm trước người phụ nữ phốp pháp to gấp đôi cậu.

Cứ nhìn theo mãi cho đến khi hắn không nhìn nổi nữa.

Ngày hôm ấy hắn bước khỏi lề đường, không phải bằng những bước chân vội vã lộp cộp vang tiếng trong khoảng cách giữa cả hai. Mà bằng sự thận trọng và quyết đoán như mọi khi, hắn băng qua đường, đưa mình đến gần hơn với sinh vật đang cuộn mình làm ổ trong tâm trí và cả trái tim hắn.

Cuối cùng cậu bé cũng phát hiện hắn đang tiếp cận, cậu run rẩy đứng đó, bất an và sợ hãi. Cậu lúc nào cũng sợ cả.

Graves là kẻ đáng gờm dù đôi khi hắn không cố ý tỏ vẻ như thế. Nó vốn là bản năng thứ hai của hắn, để đứng thẳng lưng ưỡn ngực, để phô phang uy quyền mà nay hắn đã nắm trọn trong tay. Vì hắn không thua kém bất kỳ ai. Chưa một lần nào. Dù cho phần cổ tay không tì vết kia của hắn có nói lên điều gì đi chăng nữa.

Mắt hắn liếc xuống cổ tay cậu bé và hắn cau mày khi thấy chỉ toàn vết sẹo lồi lõm ken dày. Hắn túm lấy cổ tay cậu khi cậu muốn né đi, không rõ tại sao hay thế nào mà cậu lại chọc giận người đàn ông oai vệ trong bộ cánh hoàn mỹ, nhưng cậu vẫn phản ứng như phản xạ có điều kiện trước rắc rối sắp đến. Có điều Graves không thả cậu ra, cảm nhận nhịp đập dồn dập của cậu bé như vang vọng trong chính động mạch của hắn.

Ngón tay hắn khẽ khàng vuốt qua đống sẹo. Phải rồi. Dĩ nhiên người ta sẽ chẳng để chúng có được thứ này. Bất kỳ tình yêu nào ngoài tình yêu dành cho Chúa đều bị cấm đoán khỏi những đứa trẻ vốn chỉ biết đói khát và khổ đau.

“Tên cậu là gì, cậu bé?”

Vẫn run rẩy, vẫn sợ hãi nhưng có gì đó chợt thoáng qua trên gương mặt cậu, cậu bé chậm rãi lôi sợi dây thô đang đeo quanh cổ ra, nó quấn rối vào một tấm thẻ được móc tòng teng vào nó, cuối cùng đưa ra cho Graves đọc.

_Tôi không nói được. Xin hãy lấy một tờ bướm đi. Chúa phù hộ cho ngài._

Và Graves bật cười.

Cuối cùng cũng được ràng buộc.

Cuối cùng cũng được tự do.


	2. Chapter 2

Credence Barebone chưa bao giờ dám nghĩ bản thân là người tốt, và cậu đã sẵn lòng chấp nhận rằng mình là đứa tệ bạc xấu xa. Nên khi người phụ nữ mà cậu gọi là “mẹ” ấy cầm lấy bàn ủi nóng rực và dí nó lên cổ tay cậu để những con chữ ấy không bao giờ xuất hiện nữa, cậu la hét, khóc thét, nhưng cảm ơn bà.

Vì giờ đây cậu chẳng thể bị cám dỗ để yêu ai khác ngoài Chúa. Vì giờ đây cậu sẽ không bao giờ cám dỗ được ai, không bao giờ đầu độc được ai bằng sự gian tà của cậu nữa.

Và đêm đến, khi thao thức nằm trên chiếc giường cứng đơ, đắp cái chăn mỏng tang, trên người mặc mỗi bộ đồ ngủ cũ sờn, cậu run rẩy xoa nắn vết sẹo kia. Cậu cảm nhận được phần thịt phỏng nhũn nhoẹt dưới đầu ngón tay, cố mường tượng xem những con chữ hiện trên đó sẽ là gì.

Ngôn từ của Ác qủy, Mẹ gọi thế, những câu chữ đó lôi kéo người ta ruồng bỏ đức tin mà đắm mình vào lãng quên, dấn thân vào tội lỗi. Đôi khi, trong nỗi niềm thầm kín thôi, Credence lại ước được rù quến để đi theo tiếng gọi của Ác quỷ.

Cậu nhìn những cặp đôi đi lại trên đường, và dù phục sức họ mang toát vẻ giàu sang hay khốn khó, thì có đôi có cặp luôn hạnh phúc hơn so với cô độc một mình như cậu đây.

Mẹ rao giảng về tình yêu của Chúa, nhưng Credence chỉ thấy con người đem lòng yêu nhau. Và nếu đó là hành động của Ác quỷ, vậy chẳng phải đi theo nó sẽ tốt hơn sao? Để tôn sùng kẻ đã mang ánh sáng đến cho muôn vàn sinh mạng?

Cậu cố vùi dập những suy nghĩ ấy đi, vì cậu hiểu Mẹ mà biết thì bà sẽ vùi dập cậu còn nặng tay hơn nữa. Vì cậu cũng sợ hãi địa ngục, dù cậu chẳng rõ có điều gì còn tệ hơn cuộc đời cậu đang bấu víu mà sống đây không.

Cậu cúi đầu lầm lũi, nhưng cậu chẳng thể thôi nhìn. Chẳng thể thôi lắng tai nghe ngóng. Cả ngày có gì để làm đâu. Chỉ có gió rét căm căm, cơn đói, xấp tờ rơi và những cơn đau dai dẳng ám hoài. Một chút phân tâm dành cho tình yêu cũng vui vậy.

Từng ngóc ngách trong tâm trí cậu đong đầy suy tư và đợi chờ quẩn quanh, khi cơ thể cậu lặng im cầu nguyện, khi cậu chìa giấy cho người lạ qua đường, khi thân thể cậu chịu đựng đòn roi ghẻ lạnh.

Và rồi người đàn ông ấy đến, một người lạ mặt, một bóng ma bí ẩn bám theo cậu. Dường như bụi bặm của thành phố này chẳng bao giờ vương lên người hắn, cái lạnh buốt giá không khi nào thấm vào da thịt. Hắn luôn đứng đó, ngay bên góc, quan sát cậu, cho đến khi ánh mắt hắn theo cậu vào cả trong mơ, khiến cậu run rẩy.

Cậu tự nhủ rằng đó chỉ là nỗi sợ, một phản ứng bình thường trước những điều chưa biết mà thôi. Giá mà cậu tin được điều ấy, để nó không là lời nói dối cậu tự huyễn hoặc và cậu sẽ chẳng tự dằn vặt thế này.

Dường như không ai để ý đến người đàn ông lạ mặt ấy, dù Credence không hiểu sao họ lại thế được. Cả người hắn toát lên vẻ quyền uy, thứ quyền uy đã lung lay Credence, túm chặt lấy cổ tay cổ chân cậu và sẵn sàng lôi cậu đi nếu cậu dám nhích một bước chân.

Cậu bé cố tảng lờ hắn, cố ngăn đôi mắt mình trộm liếc kẻ lạ mặt điển trai trong bộ cánh hoàn mỹ kia. Một cách vô vọng.

Và rồi Credence chợt nhận ra. Đó hẳn là Ác quỷ, kêu gọi cậu, rù quến cậu, và cậu sợ lắm, vì cậu chỉ muốn đi theo hắn thôi, dù hắn có dẫn cậu đến đâu chăng nữa.

Cậu đang chịu thử thách và thất bại nằm ngay trước mắt kia. Cậu có bao giờ ngoan ngoãn tốt lành đâu. Cậu là đứa chết dở ngay từ lúc bắt đầu. Chẳng thể nào từ chối được.

Cậu run bần bật, như thể sắp ngất đến nơi, khi người đàn ông nọ bước khỏi lề đường và đi về phía cậu. Cảm xúc trào dâng mà cậu chẳng nói được thành lời. Khao khát? Sợ hãi? Với Credence chúng đều như nhau cả.

Nhịp đập dồn dập, máu huyết chảy tuôn. Cậu biết mình nên chạy ngay đi, đi tìm sự cứu rỗi dưới cơn đau do chiếc thắt lưng mang lại, hay gậy gộc, hay tay trần cũng được. Vậy mà cậu không thể, cũng không bỏ chạy.

Người đàn ông ấy không cao như cậu tưởng khi hắn đến gần, nhưng càng đẹp hơn đến độ chết người, càng oai vệ hơn, và khi hắn túm lấy cổ tay Credence, cậu tưởng chừng như phần da chỗ ấy bị đốt phỏng lần nữa.

“Tên cậu là gì, cậu bé?”

Không phải chất giọng êm ái như tơ lụa của Ác quỷ, mà khàn hơn, trầm hơn. Cậu có thể nghe âm sắc ấy vọng lại từ tận xương tủy.

Credence kéo cái dây đeo quanh cổ ra, lôi theo cả tấm thẻ được móc cùng nó, lúng túng trước dòng chữ vốn chẳng phải do cậu viết.

_Tôi không nói được. Xin hãy lấy một tờ bướm đi. Chúa phù hộ ngài._

Ác quỷ cất tiếng cười và lần đầu tiên trong đời, Credence thấy lòng an yên.

Cuối cùng cũng được ràng buộc.

Cuối cùng cũng được tự do.


	3. Chapter 3

Dù họ tốt hay xấu có lẽ cũng chẳng quan trọng. Miễn là họ được hạnh phúc. Miễn là vòng tay ấm áp của Graves xua đi băng giá tận xương tủy Credence. Miễn là từng nụ hôn dịu dàng của Credence làm tan chảy trái tim Graves.

Dù là Phép thuật, hay Chúa trời, hay Ác quỷ ràng buộc họ với nhau, có lẽ cũng chẳng quan trọng. Họ không thể phá vỡ mối liên kết ấy được, dù có muốn đi chăng nữa.

Có lẽ chẳng có gì quan trọng hết. Thế giới chấm dứt sự tồn tại ngoài vòng tay hai người, chỉ còn những bóng mờ vô sắc vô nghĩa.

Credence chẳng hề do dự khi Graves nắm lấy tay cậu, dịch chuyển cả hai từ góc đường lạnh cóng, chiếc áo khoác của Graves ôm lấy đôi vai gầy guộc của Credence.

Cậu bé sẽ đi theo hắn đến bất kỳ đâu, và cậu cũng không ngờ nơi ấy là một ngôi nhà cổ điển xa hoa, nhưng hiển nhiên Ác quỷ thì sống trong nhung lụa chứ. Hay pháp thuật mà Graves sở hữu làm cậu kinh ngạc đến nhường này.

Mẹ từng cảnh báo cậu về những mánh lới phỉnh lừa của ác quỷ, nhưng hắn chỉ sưởi ấm thân thể cậu, biến ra thức ăn cho cậu, chữa lành những vết thương của cậu. Tình thương của Chúa chưa bao giờ làm được điều gì như thế cho cậu cả.

Graves khá ngạc nhiên trước sự ngoan ngoãn nghe lời của Credence, hắn cho cậu thấy mọi thứ mà đứa trẻ bị bạo hành này vẫn bình tĩnh đến vậy. Hắn không ngờ đến, nhưng cũng cảm tạ trời cao. Vì thế nghĩa là cậu bé cũng cảm nhận giống hắn, rằng mối liên kết giữa hai người là xác đáng, rằng máu huyết đang ngâm nga, rằng từng thớ thần kinh cũng run rẩy chỉ vì hắn được chạm vào cậu.

Chẳng có vết tích gì trên cổ tay hai người cả, nhưng sự thật họ thuộc về nhau khắc ghi trên từng tế bào, chạy dọc từng thớ thần kinh. Sự thật đó lồng trong buồng phổi của cả hai, ẩn dưới móng tay của cả hai, nép sau vành tai của cả hai. Ngân nga thì thào trong tĩnh mạch.

Chỉ vài ngày sau khi họ làm quen với nhau, làm quen thân thể lẫn linh hồn của nhau, biết người kia thích cái gì ghét cái chi, Graves chính thức giới thiệu Credence đến thế giới pháp thuật.

Credence chau mày trước số lượng đông đảo phù thủy và pháp sư mà cậu chưa hề biết tới. Cậu chau mày trước lời đề nghị dạy cậu những thần chú tĩnh của Graves, phòng trường hợp cậu thực sự mang pháp thuật trong người. Cậu chau mày, vì làm sao người ta lại có năng lực ngang với Ác quỷ của cậu? Làm sao ngài Graves của cậu chỉ là một trong số rất nhiều người khác? Thế không đúng chút nào.

Phải mất một thời gian, nhưng rồi cậu cũng yên lòng, vì nhận ra Graves không phải ác quỷ, chưa bao giờ phải, nhưng hắn đúng là một trong những pháp sư quyền năng và đáng gờm nhất.

Vì lòng thành và đức tin trong cậu chưa từng đặt sai chỗ. Vì khả năng thiêu đốt cậu tại trận mà Credence thấy ở cạnh Graves rất an toàn. Vì Mẹ và Đức Chúa đầy thù hận của Mẹ sẽ chẳng bao giờ tương thích với cậu nổi. Cậu được bảo vệ. Cậu được yêu thương. Mái ấm của cậu đây rồi.

Cuối cùng đó là nơi cậu có thể trưởng thành, dang rộng đôi cánh và tìm xem mình thực sự là ai. Một người giữa muôn người. Một pháp sư giữa cộng đồng phù thủy. Một người yêu, một tri kỷ, một bạn hiền. Một báu vật.

Một trong Đôi ta.

Họ không cần những lời đầu ngớ ngẩn ấy hằn trên da thịt. Hai người đã tìm thấy nhau dù chẳng có kim chỉ nam, và Graves biết đủ những bùa chú, đủ mọi cách để hóa phép hai từ duy nhất, hai cái tên quan trọng nhất, lên cổ tay của hai người.

Và rồi sẽ chẳng còn ai nghi ngờ Graves có hồn hay không, vì người ta sẽ thấy nó tận mắt, đứng ngay đó, ngay bên cạnh hắn. Kiêu hãnh, tự tin và kiên cường.


End file.
